The present embodiments relate to imaging systems.
Imaging fiber optic arrangements are useful in pre-clinical applications, such as those involving mouse or rat imaging. The arrangements are often configured to couple light from x-ray or neutron scintillator screens, image intensifiers, or streak tubes. A typical arrangement is configured as a fiber optic taper that reduces the field-of-view (FOV) of the imaging system to, for instance, a range of 100 mm to 150 mm. The fiber optic taper is often bonded to front-illuminated devices, as well as some back-thinned devices.
Geometry distortion in the resulting image is not avoidable in the bonding or production of fiber optical tapers. Warp correction is used to remove the distortion. Image data is acquired for an imaging phantom to generate data for the warp correction. A grid pattern on a printed circuit board is often used as the imaging phantom. The warp correction is based on the offsets in the image data from the grid pattern.
Positioning the grid pattern on the detector is typically challenging. The grid pattern is manually adjusted until sufficiently centered on the detector. The orientation of the grid in the vertical and horizontal directions is also adjusted. The phantom is rotated until the orientation is sufficiently matched to the orientation of the detector. The manual process is tedious, with the grid pattern placed on the detector, and secured with adhesive tape. After image data is obtained to test the positioning, the tape is removed to reposition the grid pattern, and the process is repeated until the position is correct. The manual process is time-consuming, and user errors are easily introduced.